


A Freight Train Running Through the Middle of My Head

by pleasereylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Rey is 17, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), kylo is like 30-something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereylo/pseuds/pleasereylo
Summary: Two weeks until her high school graduation, Rey Niima decides to sneak out and go to a local bar with her coworkers.Stuck in Jakku, Arizona for two weeks on a business trip, Ben Solo decides to see what the local bar has to offer.They both get more than they bargained for.





	A Freight Train Running Through the Middle of My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



> This is dark y'all. Check the tags and don't read if that's not what you're into. 
> 
> My first attempt at fanfic, inspired by MalevolentReverie, one of my favorite authors. Unbeta'd.

Rey doesn’t know why she decides to sneak out tonight. She doesn’t even think it could be called “sneaking out,” considering Plutt doesn’t care about where she goes as long she doesn’t get in his way.

Usually, Rey declines her coworker’s invitation to go out to the bars after close. Mostly because she’s still in high school, but also because she just doesn’t like her coworkers all that much anyway. But tonight, Rey decides to go– it is her birthday after all. Not that anyone knew or cared. Seventeen, and graduating early. In just two weeks, she would be free of Plutt, of the shit high school she goes to, and the even shittier town she lives in. Rey has a little bit of money saved up from her job working weekends at the diner, and she thinks the east coast would be nice.

The music in the bar is too loud. The bouncer barely even glances at her I.D., which is clearly fake, before waving her in.

Rey sits with her coworkers for a bit; Bazine drones on about the latest episode of _The Bachelor_ and Rey tunes her out completely, nodding and smiling when it seems appropriate. Rey is about to make up an excuse to leave when she sees him.

Tall, towering above everyone else in the bar, with long, silky black hair that goes to his chin– he’s gorgeous. His whiskey brown eyes catch hers and she's lost.

Rey has never been very interested in boys before. It could be because the only men she ever interacts with are the creeps who come by Plutt’s every now and then, or the awkward, skinny boys in her high school classes. The man looming at her from across the room is a far cry from either, and Rey feels drawn to him.

Rey turns to Bazine, interrupting her discussion of how this season of _The Bachelor_ is apparently way better than the last _._ “Hey, Baz, I see one of my old friends across the bar. I’m going to go chat with him. Don’t wait up or anything.”

Bazine barely acknowledges Rey before continuing her story to their other coworkers. Rey sighs. Two more weeks. Then she would be out of here for good. Until then, Rey wants to have some fun for once. She makes eye contact again with the handsome stranger across the bar and motions him with her head to follow.

Without turning around to see if he is following, Rey walks to a darker, more secluded area of the bar. When she finally turns to lean against the wall, she isn't surprised to see he followed her. He steps dangerously close to her now, caging her against the wall. The man quirks an eyebrow at her, and she realizes he’s waiting for her to speak.

Rey is afraid to speak– afraid she would give herself away, that he would somehow figure out that she’s only 17 and kinda, sorta scared to death right now. Instead, Rey opts to get straight to the point.

She stands on her tip-toes and presses her lips to his, soft and quick. Rey pulls away and his eyes darken before he reaches an arm around her waist and pulls her flush against him, joining their lips once again. This time he devours her, and Rey is on fire. She hoped he wouldn’t notice her inexperience, and the way he is groaning into her mouth, she doesn’t think he does.

His hands roam everywhere while they kiss; her shoulders, then trailing down her waist to grip her ass. Rey accidentally lets slip a moan, which causes the stranger to abruptly brake away. For a moment, Rey is scared she was too forward, but the man grabs her hand and pulls Rey away from the corner, toward the front door.

“Where are we going?” Rey asks.

“My hotel is right across the street.” He replies, then stops in his tracks just as they reach the exit. “That is, if you want.” His dark eyes gaze directly into hers, searching for something. Rey knows she shouldn’t. She should go home, finish her homework, study for finals. She most definitely should _not_ have sex with a stranger in his hotel room. She’s never done anything like this before.

But this man, he looks at her like she’s the sun and she wants to be reckless for once. All throughout high school Rey only cared about grades and work. She has no social life, no friends. Tonight, she wants to do something for herself. So, against all better judgement, she nods, and the man sweeps her out of the exit, across the street to his hotel, and before Rey knows it, she is thrown onto this strange man’s pristine hotel bed.

He pounces on her, meeting her on the bed to continue their make-out session. He’s kneading her breasts through the fabric of her dress and Rey feels like she might burst into flames if he doesn’t take it off soon. As if reading her thoughts, the man’s hands momentarily leave her breasts to lift her dress up over her head.

Now Rey lies on the bed in only her underwear, having forgone a bra for the evening because her dress was tight enough and it’s not like she really needs one anyway. The man pauses and Rey is too afraid to look up and meet his eyes, afraid of what she might see. Will he think her breasts are too small? That she is too skinny?

“Look at me.” He says, voice deep. When Rey doesn’t immediately meet his gaze, he grabs her chin and forces her head up to meet his. “I said, look at me. You’re gorgeous. You...”

“Rey.”

“Rey...” he says her name like a prayer. “Rey of sunshine,” he whispers, “don’t be afraid. I feel it too.”

Rey swallows the lump forming in her throat. “You?”

The man smiles. “Ben.”

“Ben...” Rey repeats, testing how the name sounds on her tongue. She likes it, and she likes Ben. He seems dark and dangerous where her whole life has been measured and cautious. Throwing out her insecurities for tonight, Rey pulls Ben down by his collar to meet his lips and pick up where they left off.

Rey practically tears his clothes from him until he is kneeling before her, just as naked as she. Rey inhales sharply when she finally pulls down his all-black boxer briefs; Ben is _huge_. Rey may be a virgin, but she knows what the average penis looks like and Ben’s is… Well, his is almost ridiculously large. _How is that going to fit inside me_ , Rey wonders. Ben chuckles, and Rey realizes she accidentally spoke out loud.

Tearing her eyes away from his member, Rey finally meets Ben’s gaze. Ben smirks down at her, “Come on, don’t act like you’ve never seen anything like this before.” _I haven’t_ , Rey wants to say, but this time she keeps her thoughts to herself.

She reaches out to stroke his cock, already hard and protruding to his belly button. With a confidence that Rey didn’t know she possessed, she strokes him a few times before sticking her tongue out and licking the underside of his shaft.

“Fuck,” Ben groans, and Rey gets nervous for a whole other reason when Ben abruptly shoves her head down on his cock, forcing her to take him nearly all the way down her throat. Rey gags despite herself and Ben roughly grabs her hair. “Take it all. Fuck, your mouth feels so good, sweetheart. I bet your cunt is going to feel even better.” Ben’s eyes are glazed over in pure bliss as he lets her up for air only to shove her face back down until her nose is touching the trimmed thatch of hair above his pelvis. He holds her there until Rey is desperate, clawing at his thighs to let her up.

He finally concedes, and Rey gulps in as much air ash she can, spit dribbling down her chin.

“You look so beautiful like this, sweetheart.” In other circumstances, his words would be sweet. But right now, they’re possessive and greedy as he wipes her chin and pulls her up to his mouth for a rough kiss.

He cups Rey through her underwear, already soaking wet despite how scared she was a minute ago. Before Rey can protest, he’s ripping off her underwear and positioning himself over her. “Fuck, you’re perfect. Already soaking wet for me. I’m going to fuck this tight, sweet cunt until you come on my cock. How does that sound, sweetheart?”

He’s rubbing his member up and down her folds, gathering the wetness there and Rey moans despite herself. Without warning, Ben starts to push into her, eyes transfixed on where their bodies are joined. It hurts and the pain snaps Rey out of her trance.

“Wait, Ben. Just… hold on for a minute. We need a condom. I’m not on birth control or anything…” Why would she be? She wasn’t planning on having sex anytime soon. This is happening too quickly for her to really process anything.

Ben pauses, but continues inching his way into her after she's done talking. “It’s alright, sweetheart. Just relax.” He huffs into her hair and Rey’s face scrunches up in pain.

As a last resort, Rey finally admits, “I- I’ve never done this before.”

“Fuck, Rey. Yes. This cunt is all mine. Just me.” Ben’s eyes gleam with possessiveness and he is almost giddy as he slams into her completely, bottoming out. “Don’t even _think_ about fucking anybody else, or I’ll know. This is only mine. Fuck, you feel so good, Rey,” Ben babbles incoherently. Rey can’t focus on anything other than the searing pain between her legs.

It hurts, like nothing Rey has ever felt before. It feels like he’s splitting her in two. Tears form in Rey’s eyes but he doesn’t notice, too entranced in watching his cock slowly pull out and then sink back into her tight cunt.

“Holy fuck, sweetheart,” Ben breathes and Rey has to cover her mouth to keep from crying out in pain. She wants Ben to stop because _holy fuck he’s big_ , this is her first time, and she doesn’t want to get STDs or wind up pregnant. She pushes on his chest but he just keeps kissing her mouth, her cheek, her forehead.

Ben is groaning in her ear, and Rey has to admit it’s the hottest thing she’s ever heard. “You feel so fucking good, Rey. Your cunt is so tight and warm and snug. _Fuck_ , I could stay here forever,” he groans. Slowly, he pulls out until just the tip of him is left inside, and then he slams into her again. Rey lies there and takes it, buries her face in Ben’s neck while she forces herself to stop crying.

Ben continues to slam into her, slow and hard, until Rey adjusts around his length. He leans his head down to suck and nip at Rey’s breasts and the pain begins to ebb to a dull ache. He squeezes her breasts roughly, his large hand engulfing one completely. Ben roughly bites and sucks on her skin so hard she knows it’s going to bruise.

Ben leaves her breasts momentarily to sloppily kiss Rey’s mouth while his fingers trail down her body to find her clit.

He rubs her clit while he pounds into her, his speed increasing with each thrust. Despite the pain, Rey feels her cunt clench around him and heat pool in her belly at his touch. Ben hits a spot deep inside her that Rey could never quite get with her own fingers, and she doesn’t want to but it’s only a few more minutes until she explodes around him, stars in her eyes.

As the glow of her orgasm ebbs away, Ben abruptly stops and pulls out of her. Rey involuntarily whimpers at the loss of contact, but then Ben is flipping her over on her hands and knees and pushes back into her in one smooth thrust. It feels like Rey is being split open all over again.

Not giving her any time to adjust, Ben’s pounding into her from behind fast and hard, his movements growing sloppy and Rey knows he’s close. In her post-orgasm state Rey begins to gain some of her clarity back, once again feeling fear coil deep in her belly.

His thrusts only seem to grow more erratic, and when Rey turns her head to look at him, he seems like a man possessed. He reaches up to grip her hair tightly, voice deep with lust. “I want to watch all my come go inside you, and you better not waste a fucking drop. I’m gonna make you _mine_.”

Rey’s eyes widen in panic. “Ben,” She pleads, reaching behind her to push at his thighs. “Not inside, Ben, please don’t– inside–”

With a final thrust, he pushes into her, hard, shoving himself in as deep as he can go while ropes of his cum shoot deep inside her aching cunt.

Rey feels him finish inside her for what seems like eternity, can feel herself being stuffed to the brim with his warm, sticky cum. When he finally pulls out and collapses on top of her she can feel it leak out of her and onto her thighs. It’s pink with the combination of her blood. Ben quickly gathers some of the mixture on his fingers.

“What did I tell you, Rey? Not a single. Fucking. Drop,” he says as he shoves his come back into her bruised cunt. Rey whimpers but does nothing.

Ben runs a hand through his hair, now matted with sweat, and wraps one of his ridiculously large arms around Rey’s torso, trapping her against his side. Rey is still too shocked to say or do anything yet; it’s hard to think with his warm cum still trickling down her thighs.

Ben gropes her breast and nuzzles his nose into the back of her hair, breathing deeply. Rey shivers. Her thighs ache already and she knows tomorrow will be even worse.

Rey moves to get up, but Ben’s arm constricts around her even tighter. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asks.

Rey finally stutters out the truth. “I have school tomorrow... I- I’m only seventeen.”

“No shit,” Ben responds. “One look at you and I knew there was no way in hell you were 21. I asked about you at the bar, anyway. Only got two weeks left till you graduate, I hear. I’m in town for two weeks; it’s perfect. Just enough time for you to graduate and come with me.”

Rey whips her head around at him. “What?”

“No way am I letting a cunt this sweet get away from me. Knew it from the moment I saw you.”

Rey once again attempts to get up out of his constricting embrace, to no avail.

“Relax, sweetheart. I’ll take good care of you. You’ll like your new house– _our_ house. Although, I bet anything is better than the shit hole you live in now.”

Rey thinks there might be something wrong with her for not immediately elbowing him in the junk and calling the police. She could, if she really wanted to. Just like she could have done the whole time he was inside her, but she didn’t. She should be terrified of him. But what he says about the ‘shit hole’ she lives in with Plutt stops her in her tracks. She is miserable at Plutt’s, and foolish for thinking she could get away with what little she has to her name. She doesn't even have a car, for Christ's sake.

So instead of elbowing him in the balls, Rey lies there, quiet, listening to Ben’s heart beat against her spine. After an insurmountable amount of time, Rey finally asks the only question that really matters to her right now.

“Where?” she whispers.

“Hm?” Ben asks. Then, hearing what she said, replies, “Oh, I’m back on the east coast.”

Rey exhales, having made her decision.


End file.
